wonderousfandomcom-20200213-history
Marc (Canon)
Marcus Riley is a young teen whom for the majority of his life believed he was just a normal, average kid. Seeing as he didn't look anything like his parents or his sister, Harley, he new way ahead of being told that he was adopted. However he soon discovers a dusty old box items from his early childhood. Inside he finds a note from a mysterious woman who claimed to be his mother from a country he's never heard of before. it's not until his friends tell him about the another world called The Fantisme that he decides to investigate is mysterious lineage. History Marc is an a wood elf, born from a village in The Fantisme. His parents were two elves named Garu and Mali. When Marc was born, his original elven name was Markail. It wasn't long of after his 1st birthday that, during their rise of power, the Shadow Army invaded the village to take anyone who survived as slaves. Garu was killed in the battle. Around the time of the attack, Ibby's mother, Sarasue, arrived in the village. In a final act to save her son, Mali passed her child on to Sarah, begging her to take her son somewhere he'd be safe, as well as leaving a note for him to read in the future if something happened and she wasn't able to see him again. Soon after Mali was taken away by demonic soldiers, and it is unknown if she survived the invasion or not. After deciding that Mali was gone and that she couldn't take care of a fourth child with just her, she asked her closest friend, Jennifer Riley, if she and her recently wed husband would adopt him. The did, and changed his name to Marc in order to let him live a normal human life. Personality Personality wise, Marc is a pretty chill and calm person. So chill that he frequently has his head in the clouds, thinking about something else. Though it's not obvious with his personality, he has a bit of an obsessive nature. For example, he likes the color orange, and nearly everything that he owns is orange, he even developed a taste for oranges because they were orange. This addictive personality is what leads him into trouble sometimes. One thing people notice about him is that he eats a lot. He always has some kind of food or drink in his hand. However weight isn't a problem for him, due to his high metabolism and the amount of exercise he get's in a day. This exercise comes from the training he does for baseball, a sport he really likes. He plays basketball as well, but Baseball is his favorite. He is known on his team for being the one of the best pitchers the team has had in the last decade. Abilities While Marc seems like an ordinary kid with no powers, he's actual inherited an ability from his dad and his ancestors. This ability is called The Hand of Sagittarius, which not only give the person the ability to quickly learn archery, but also the ability to spawn a special magic bow based on their spirit. Depending on their skill level, elves with this ability will gradually gain new magic arrows with special properties, like being explosive, poisonous or being able to multiply after being shot. Finally, if the elf as someone in their ancestral line that was significantly skilled with the Hand of Sagittarius, they can summon their spirit to temporarily use their body as a vessel, in which the relatives soul can use their skills to aid in battle. Appearance Marc has dark skin, the darkest of his friends and family and thus makes him stand out more. What makes him look obviously different from humans in general is his pointed ears and hair color, which is a light purple in color. He dresses pretty casually, an orange dress shirt over lapping a blue tank top with orange shorts and hunting boots. He also on occasion wears his adoptive great grandpa's old army dog tags. His most notable feature though is of course hair he wears he very long hair into a ponytail. Role In Necrosis Mansion AU In the Necrosis Mansion spin off, like the others, Marc is depicted as being completely human. His ears are never mentioned as being anything worth noting and his purple hair is explained through dyeing. At the beginning of the story he winds up lost in the house with Ibby and tries to protect her whenever there's danger. He becomes the most strong willed and determined member of the group, risking his own self for the safety of others and to find the way out of the house. Trivia and Extra Facts *Marc's best feature is his ponytail, which he refuses to cut. but he later realizes that long hair is a sign of manliness and courage among wood elves. *In previous role plays together, Marc often has a crush on another character named Delainey Lockhart. But now his canon love interest is Ibby. * Later on in the story, a major point in Marc's plot is how he becomes addicted to a certain kind of mushroom from the Fantime, which causes bizarre visual and auditory hallucinations and dangerous changes in mood. * Even before the actual drug addiction, Marc is often mistaken for a stoner. * Marc frequently suffers from insomnia at night. Often times this leaves him tired during the day and prone to falling asleep in idle moments. * Despite what one would assume, Marc was never picked on for having long hair in school. This is likely due to his charm and athleticism that made him popular among his class. * His natural purple hair is constant throughout all of his body hair. Because he is embarrassed by having purple leg hairs, he shaves his legs and armpits often. Category:Tab Articles